


Misfire

by wideeyedaxolotl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood warning!!!, Gen, Mostly in the beginning.., also there's wolves, sorry not sorrry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wideeyedaxolotl/pseuds/wideeyedaxolotl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small 'what if' that might of turned into a silly AU, whoops! Revolves around the chapter where one fights Flannel's crew, but more importantly, the events after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfire

Nothing was more regrettable than an fight that could of been prevented.  
  
Everything had been perfect up until then – he would recall the relieved looks on their faces as everyone put down their weapons, and the confident, assuring voice of Kamui ensuring the strangers that they had meant no harm.  
But then, something – gods knows from who – had struck down one of the opposing side’s comrades, bringing forth several enraged growls among the group.  
  
“It wasn’t us!” Kamui’s voice was now strained, and he could see the prince’s eyes drift off, searching for some sort of answer. Has it been another trap from the cruel king of Nohr? And how cruel, for them to decide to bait an otherwise innocent group of people!  
  
Maybe ‘people’ was a bit of a stretch. There was certainly parts of them that weren’t quite human…  
  
And as they rushed into battle, aiming to take revenge on their friend, it would soon be clear that they could make themselves even less human. However, it had not been the first time for him, nor the rest of the army, that they had seen such a transformation – while Kamui would not become the same, ferocious, and beast-like Wolfskins that were now clawing at their forces, he had the ability to become a just as imposing, just as frightening dragon.  
  
“Boy, it’s good he’s on our side,” the man would say, as he watched Kamui race forward, racking his talons into the fur of one of the many beasts that sought to tear him limb by limb. Kamui was very much taking care of himself, even getting a few supportive heals from his sister, who was trailing somewhat worriedly behind him.  
  
Carefully, the man would instead scout out for anyone else whom was in a bind – Tsubaki had skillfully felled one of the beasts (perfectly, as always); with a bit of support from Oboro, Mozume had escaped the maws of a beast and was now returning fire; and Orochi was waiting behind one of the trees, preparing a scroll to attack from afar...  
  
But what about the person that he was _supposed_ to be looking out for?  
  
Granted, he wasn’t too concerned about him, as he knew that his skill with a bow was unmatched. But when Oboro had even withdrew back to personally ask, “You wouldn’t know where Lord Takumi is, would you, Hinata?”, the situation had suddenly become very dire.  
  
Where was he, anyway? As a sniper, being far away and unseen was for the best, but if one of the beasts had caught a glance of him and tried to take him on…  
  
Quickly, Hinata had changed his attention to the number of transformed Wolfskins in the area, pinpointing the direction they were going. Most of them had sought out poor Kamui, who could be barely seen in the mass of fur and claws that were piling on him, but a well timed attack from Orochi had pushed them off, bringing the dragon prince back to his feet.  
  
There was one, however, that was a bit farther away from the rest, bent over and bleeding heavily but keeping firm to it’s stance. Hinata would had left it alone if it wasn’t for the source of the Wolfskin’s agony – an arrow, lodged directly in the eye.  
  
With a rushed call for Oboro to follow, the man had ran over, readying his sword. The beast must had heard their footsteps, however, and jerked it’s head towards them, a low growl coming from it’s throat.  
  
Hinata had been too focused on the monster’s face that it had took Oboro’s worried cry to shake his attention to a more important matter. For, to both of their dismay, laying underneath the the beast’s paws was their master, struggling to get a hand on his bow despite being essentially pinned to the ground.  
  
The sight of it was too much. Without a moment to spare, Oboro had lunged forward with her trusty spear, forcing it into the side of the Wolfskin. Hinata had followed the attack shortly after, bringing his sword not once, not twice, but four times into the beast’s skin, a layer of wounds surfacing with each blow. With one more shove of her spear, the two of them could hear the sickening crack of metal to bone, and the beast collapsed to the side, finally releasing their master from it’s weight.  
  
By the time the ordeal had passed, however, their poor, exhausted master had passed out, possibly from the sheer number of wounds. Blood seeped from each of tears in his skin, dug by the now deceased monster’s claws and, in one particular opening, from the fangs of the beast.  
  
It was good that sweet, attention minded Mozume had called for their healer in advance, as moments after the beast was slain, their master was already being given treatment by the tearful Sakura – he, too, was a sibling to her, and feared that if she wasn’t there in time…  
  
…the thought was also prominent in his mind, as with Oboro’s, and it scared them.  
  
They could’ve _lost him._

 

* * *

 

Several days would pass since that regrettable battle, but to Hinata’s relief, their master was recovering well. It was simply amazing to see how quickly the injured could spring back to their feet with the power of a heal staff! As much as Sakura would modestly decline it, she was a crucial member of their forces.

Despite the pleasant turn of events, the attitude of their master had gone bitter. Granted, there were times where Takumi had been a bit too forefront on his views on Nohr, and sometimes, he had trouble holding in his temper, but…..  
  
‘Ugh, are we really going to take this path? This is the long way!’  
  
Once again, Hinata, along with Oboro, was kept watching yet another quarrel between Takumi and the poor sap that stepped on his words the wrong way. If it was anyone else, Hinata would interfere, but…sibling manners were a bit more complicated.  
  
‘Brother, you and I both know the mountains are steep and harder to trek.’ The soft sounding, but stern voice of Takumi’s elder brother, Ryouma, didn’t seem to help soothe the younger’s anger.  
  
'Gods, I’m ok! I’m fine. I don’t need the ~next in line~ ordering me around.’

'But its not just you!’ The voice this time would be an upset Hinoka’s. 'Kamui might not say it, but he took on a lot of Wolfskins. He’s exhausted! We can’t be taking our trump card further up the mountains to exhaust him more-…’  
  
'Then get us a mount to borrow! We need to get to the capital. We need to strike now! Don’t you get it? Waiting around is not…’  
  
The two siblings would gasp as their aggressive and sharp tongued brother would suddenly collapse to his feet, panting heavily.  
  
'B-Brother…?’ Hinoka’s voice had lowered a bit, kneeling down to his side. 'Ryouma, he looks really bad.’  
  
The to-be king was already calling for their healer by the time Hinoka had finished speaking. And, by the time he’d return with Sakura, both Oboro and Hinata were beside their master as well, keeping a firm watch.  
  
Sakura’s examination of him was rather quick. 'He looks…like he might of caught something. I think it was from last battle…b-beasts like those carry a lot of viruses due to their scavenging habits. The marks on his neck even look like the type of rash..’  
  
And yet, there was something about her voice that felt shaken, scared – as if she was hiding something. Could, perhaps, this illness be fatal? Maybe she was worried that due to already in the middle of recovering, he might not be able to fight the virus off?  
  
Ryouma would break the silence, his calm voice hiding how truly panicked he was. 'Is there a cure? Reports are telling me that the nearest town might have an apothecary, so long as there is a cure…there is hope.’  
  
Sakura would meekly nod. 'There should be a herb that helps…’ And with great detail, the healer would explain to her brother the plant, while he would carefully note each fact.  
  
From there, the army was split, with a larger portion preparing to journey south. Aside from Sakura and her retainers, Tsubaki and Kazahana, the only others who would remain behind would be Oboro and Hinata, who we more than willing to keep their master safe from harm while the rest of the army sought out the cure.  
  
'I really hope they don’t run into someone,’ Oboro would muse, as she stood outside their master’s tent, eying the man standing across from her. Once the army had left, the two of them had been on guard, leaving their master alone with Sakura as she tried to stabilize the illness with what little she had.  
  
'Ryouma did say it was a Nohrian town.’ Hinata would sigh, kicking a bit of dirt with a solemn expression. 'The place could ambush them! Or deny them from purchasing! Our crew would totally destroy them though.’ A smirk forms on his face for a moment, meeting the crossed look on Oboro’s face. 'N-not that we would start it.’

The girl’s face, however, would remain cross for a moment, as she would focus on taking a steady breath, her face relaxing shortly after. 'No, I know we wouldn’t. Nohrians are just…really unfair. Kamui even said that the battle with the Wolfskins was most likely his father baiting them to fight. I can’t forgive such a cruel country for doing things like that.’  
  
One of these things, a fact Hinata knew well, had also included how suddenly her parents had died from Nohr’s forces. She had every right to dislike them.

Hinata would go to respond, in hopes of lightening the situation, when another person had appeared – the tall, stuck up Tsubaki, who had just returned from scouting the area.  
  
'Well, that was quick.’ Hinata would jab, only to get an upturned glance from the snobby sky knight.  
  
'Oh, rest assured, I’ve perfectly done what Sakura ordered me to do.’ Both Oboro and Hinata wanted to smack the smug grin off of his face. He was back much too early to be gloating about his supposed flawless scouting!  
  
'Oh, Lady Sakura also requested i take your shift once i was back. The two of you can survey the edge of camp, ok?’ Tsubaki would then eye the two of them, waiting for them to give up their current positions. 'Please,’ He’d continue, when no reply followed, 'It’s her orders.’  
  
With a groan from each of Takumi’s retainers, they would leave Tsubaki to watching their master, leaving with a 'you better watch him!’ from an upset Hinata. And to think he called himself perfect! Did Tsubaki even care about their master’s well being?  
  
While equally just as upset, Oboro would nudge the man with her elbow, breaking him from his thoughts. 'Hey, he is a snob, but…he’s following Sakura’s orders. We can’t completely blame him.’  
  
'i guuuuesss.’ There was still something about that guy that really bothered him, though! Too clean cut, too flawless, and when it seems like he made a mistake, he gets defensive…  
  
Unless he wasn’t making a mistake in the first place. Maybe he was supposed to come back this early? It didn’t make much sense.  
  
Still, the two of them would patrol the outskirts of their camp, keeping an eye on any particular movement, any sign that their could be an approaching foe ready to spring an ambush. Several spear throws by Oboro would result in nearly missing a rabbit, or a bird, but never finding a enemy solder or faceless. She tried to hide it, but Hinata could tell that even she was getting a little wound up by not being by their master’s side.  
  
'hey, Hinata….’ The girl would say, leaning over to once more pick up her well used spear, 'Do you recall where Kazahana was supposed to be manning? We know where snobby Tsubaki is, but her…..’  
  
While the man knew she was using as a way to head back to camp, the notation alone was unsettling. Where _was_ Kazahana? Lady Sakura did ask for a patrol from her, but unlike Tsubaki, she hadn’t quite returned. Not a single mention from the sky knight where she was, either…  
  
'Perhaps we should quicken the scouting route.’ Hinata would conclude, Oboro’s worn face perking up for a moment. 'We’ll then check on Lady Sakura and Lord Takumi…and take the rout again, if need be. I just hope Kazahana’s ok…’  
  
After what happened in the last battle, it would be heartbreaking to find Kazahana injured, or worse…  
  
Before the two of them knew it, they had found themselves in a full run. They passed field after field, growing more exhausted by the rough and steep mountain terrain. Hinata even almost stumbled from the uneven footing, a panicked Oboro pulling him upright – thankfully, neither was hurt.  
  
They had been making great progress when they had approached a wooded section, towering trees granting them cover from the little light the night sky had given them. Despite their hurry back to their master, and their worry about Kazahana, the cover that the woods had given them also meant cover for their enemies, too, slowing the both of them down to carefully place their steps.  
  
Being the smaller of the two – even if slightly – Oboro had kept to the lead, her graceful steps nearly unheard of as she would peer around a tree, wave the much clumsier footed Hinata to follow, then halt him, examining the area ahead.  
’…you see what i see, right?’ the woman would ask, keeping her voice hushed, and extending an arm forward.  
  
Hinata, too busy about making sure his clunky feet wouldn’t stir the leaves too violently, had taken a bit to register Oboro’s question, only responding with a gasp at first. What she had saw was far too familiar, and the man instinctively gripped the handle of his sword, readying himself in the case he needed to sheath the blade.  
  
lit by the moonlight that pushed itself through the trees was the one of the large, ferocious beasts that they had just recently faced in battle.

While their instinct was to strike, the way the wolfskin acted had made them hesitate – by some means, it was wildly bashing its claws against a tree, and then, would sink down, panting and restlessly glancing about, almost as if in a daze.  
  
No, maybe the real reason the two would hold their ground was how, as they drew closer, another person peered out from a tree across from the clearing– she had spotted them, and was now shaking her head and putting a finger toward her lips…  
  
Oboro would, puzzlingly, look to Hinata. 'Is that…?’ but there was no need to finish the question.  
  
The two of them, for gods knows what reason, had found Kazahana. Had she been tracking this beast for a while? She looked rather exhausted – no, maybe not exhausted, but her expression, even from some distance, was all but pleased with this beast. She, too, almost looked as if she was in a daze. Almost as if she was in disbelief that one of these beasts were still alive.  
  
Feeling it best, the two would wait for their comrade’s signal, but nothing came, only the occasional glance of her eyes moving from the beast to the two of them. 'what gives…’ Hinata would mumble under his breath. It was a monster that, after what happened, had every right to attack them. So why not ambush them now? Why not get over with it?  
  
The answer would come, soon enough, as the two of them watched Kazahana let another person step out in front of her.  
  
Alright, at first, it really only drew more questions from the two. What sort of retainer would willingly let their master – Lady Sakura, that is – step out from behind the trees and be in the sight of that beast?! Kazahana knew just as well as they did what that monstrous thing could do to a poor girl like that.  
  
Sakura’s steps were careful as she approached the wolfskin, her words gentle and whispered – it was hard to hear what exactly the girl was saying, but the words seemed to bring interest to the beast, shifting its body towards the shivering, but confident girl.  
  
'It’s ok,’ the two would finally hear, as the timid girl’s voice grew louder and clearer; 'I’m not here to hurt you, only to help….please, don’t run away…’ Closer and closer she stepped, halting when the beast would emit a low growl from the back of their throat. 'I know you’re scared, but…I promise, it’ll be ok, just-…’  
  
But as she was finishing those words, the beast lunged forward, and without a seconds notice, Hinata had sprung forward as well, barely keeping the monster’s fangs from the girl with his own sword.  
  
Oboro would rush over shortly after, her spear raised, while a hesitant Kazahana would wobble over as well, the sudden attack very much leaving her stunned.  
  
'Lady Sakura,’ Hinata would finally voice, as he watched the puzzled beast step back a few, gauging the sudden increase in people; 'With all due respect, can you please tell me why you threw yourself in front of an obvious enemy?! And you!’ He’d state, turning briefly towards Kazahana, 'You’re her retainer! You’re supposed to be protecting her, not throwing her at monsters!’  
  
'but, I-’  
  
Oboro would halt Sakura’s trembling words, as she would point her spear towards the beast, keeping it at a distance from them. 'Hinata’s right. You should be with our master, taking care of him! Not out here risking your life doing…well, whatever you’re doing! Your brother shouldn’t be left unattended….’  
  
By the time she’s finished with these words, both her and Hinata had one single thought in mind. They had to get back to their master, and fast. The two would draw closer to the beast, readying their weapons…  
  
'b-but…’  
  
Oboro had pointed her spear dangerously close to the beast, judging when to strike…  
  
’..you have to s-stop…’  
  
And Hinata had positioned himself shortly behind Oboro, ready to follow up her attack…  
  
'You can’t! You’ll hurt him, please don’t hurt my brother!!’  
  
Unsurprisingly, both Hinata and Oboro had glanced back at the trembling Sakura, their grips on their weapons lightening. The atmosphere suddenly felt heavy, and any energy the two of them had angrily built up had dissipated, leaving behind a uneasy, perhaps even panicked look on them…  
  
What was she talking about? But more importantly…  
  
….had they really almost killed their master, if what Sakura said was true?  
  
’…you..have to be joking,’ Hinata would quietly mumble, 'this…he attacked Sakura, he can’t be…’  
  
Their so-called master looked very well like he would strike again, too, eyes darting about as he would, once again, gauge the situation.  
  
'It is him…’ Sakura would confirm, her voice faltering. 'Tsubaki…was kind enough to search wolfskin territory to find the stone they use to control their power, but….my brother thought i was joking, he was so mad, and, well…’  
  
Once again, the girl would step forward, her arms outstretched. 'It’s going to be ok now, though. We aren’t here to fight, you don’t need to be afraid….’ She would even send a glare – a rarity, from such a sweet girl! – at Oboro and Hinata, who would lower their weapons, slowly and carefully.  
  
Silence hanged in the air for brief moment, as the girl would fix her eyes on her brother, who’d return the same gaze, watching, waiting, seeing what the latter would do. And then, as if the moment could last forever, it abruptly ended with a sudden collapse of the beast, and a worried Sakura rushing over.  
  
The wolfskin would try to snap at her, but his efforts were weak – even with such a power, the girl very well knew that the wounds he had finally caught up to him. 'It’s ok…’ Sakura would ensure him, crouching beside him, gently brushing the peak of his head with her hands; 'we’re going to help you, really, we are, o-ok?’  
  
By the time her words had finished, the Wolfskin had passed out, and Sakura herself was in tears, her arms tightly wrapped around the creature’s body.  


 

* * *

  
  
’…ugh..’ a grumpy faced Takumi would lazily sit upright, eyes adjusting to his surroundings. How long had he been sleeping? It felt like years-  
  
'Hey, he’s awake!’  
  
Any drowsiness was very quickly removed as he would watch not only one, but both of his retainers happily rush forward, embracing the poor, sleepy man. 'Oh gods, I’m glad you’re up,’ One of them would say, burying his face in his shoulder, 'Oboro and were so worried…’  
  
'we really thought you wouldn’t have woken up, after everything that’s happened,’ Oboro would speak next, successfully wrapped about one of the man’s arms. 'But Lady Sakura said you’ll be ok! You just gotta rest a lot, ok sir? Anything you want, and we’ll get it-’  
  
'Where…is my sister?’  
  
'huh?’ the woman would bite at her lip. 'oohhh, yeah. She’s having a talk with Ryouma, sir. She wanted to protect everyone, but telling a whole army to go and get a herb that no one actually needed? That wasn’t particularly nice.’  
  
'Pretty reckless, if ya ask me.’ Oboro couldn’t help but chuckle – even the careless Hinata was calling her plan reckless!  
  
Takumi, however, didn’t quite understand the joke, if only for reasons other than Hinata’s hastiness. 'care to enlighten me on what happened….?’ He would ask, glancing back and forth at the two of them with honest curiosity – after all, his sister, of all people, got in trouble? What other strange contradictions did he miss witnessing?  
  
It took quite some time for one of his retainers to speak. 'well, how…do we put it..?’  
  
Both Hinata and Oboro had lost their usual optimism, even struggling to keep direct eye contact. After what had happened, how do they explain such a thing?

Their master couldn’t take the silence, either, breaking his stare at them to glance around, left, right, down….and there, would notice that, someone while he was sleeping, someone – his sister, perhaps? – had put some sort of necklace around his neck. And at the base, he’d find, was a peculiar stone, one he had recalled his sister showing him before he dosed off…  
  
His eyes would narrow, a sour frown on his face. Then, his eyes would widen, then slowly glance back at his unusually downbeat retainers.  
  
'i….wasn’t sleeping, was i?’  
  
Bitterly, each would nod. 'Everyone’s ok.’ Oboro would at least ensure. 'But…you’re going to have to be careful. If you lose that, then…’  
  
The girl would hold her hands close to herself. Hinata exchanged an equally concerned look. ’….your brother told us that, if you lose that, and lose control again, we’d have to stop you. By _any_ means necessary.’  
  
Before he had registered the fact, Takumi had brought a hand towards him, clutching the necklace close to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never played this game in English!! so!! uhm. I might have the characters off, a bit, since I'm only drawing from supports and watched the chapter I wrote about in a let's play? The names are also still their Japanese ones, for the most part, because of this.... ^o^;


End file.
